Family secret III
by Alley cat gray
Summary: Shadow a teenage black leopard was raped by two lion brothers because he charded his son for his daughter. After his dad left with his daughter another lion prid took pride rock and beat the hell out of shadow. Then he ran away and ran into his dad at the pond. Mpreg, incest, rape,yaoi, manchined cheating on wife.father and son gets together and shadows first heat as a submissive.
Shadow was badly hurt from the lion king brothers. After they both had sex with him there was another lion pried that over took the pried rock so he ran away from them but before he ran away they bet the hell out of him. He was skin and bones and was really weak. "I...if d...dad f...fines o...out a...about this he will be h...happy that I'm d...dead "I'll fake my death".

I walk over to the water that he brought me to that day but when I got there the one that hates me is there with his family I'm no longer part of that family when I was turning around he spotted me and then he started walking over to me so I started to run he started to run to he was caching up so I threw up he stopped and looked at me. " did they do this to you."

"like you would care you left me for dead now that I'm gone you can go on with your happy life good bye" then I left. Few days later I ran into someone I no and he told me that my dad is looking for me. "Yea right like he'd come looking for me."

"He is when he saw you like this it killed him and gave him nightmares at night". "I'm nothing to him I'm just a peace of shit that he threw away and he was so happy to get read of me so I'm not going anywhere near that family."

"I'm leaving good bye." I walk to the little pound and looked around to see if he was there when I was done looking around I lay down to drink and take a nap in the sun I was to weak to get up and go to the shad but then when he woke up it was night and he got up just to see his dad trying to get close to him then he got up and tried to run but his dad stopped him just in time to see his skin and bone face in a weak voice. "W...what d...do y...you w...want" I stated to pant it was getting hard to breath and everything is spinning then it went black.

"Dow shadow he heard his dad calling him but he didn't move we need to talk." N...no we don't old man you got read of this peace of shit to get the daughter that you traded your peace of shit son for and you'll be happy if this peace of shit dead RIGHT your getting your wish." "good bye" then he ran off his father was stunned to speak.

" did you fine him." "Yes." "Well were his he." "He ran off after what he had to say." "What do you think he's eating." "Grass and rocks he looks worse then the last time I saw him he said he's dying." "When I saw him he was sleeping in the sun I thought he was dead". "what are you going to do." I'm going to fined him and talk to him."

 ** _Flashback_**

he got up just to see his dad trying to get close to him then he got up and tried to run but his dad stopped him just in time to see his skin and bone face in a weak voice." W...what d...do y...you w...want" I stated to pant it was getting hard to breath and everything is spinning then it went black.

"Dow shadow he heard his dad calling him but he didn't move we need to talk." "N...no we don't old man you got read of this peace of shit to get the daughter that you traded your peace of shit son for and you'll be happy if this peace of shit dead RIGHT your getting your wish." "good bye" then he ran off his father was stunned to speak.

 ** _Flashback end_**

.

"I didn't even get to say a thing to him before he left what he said is being repeated over and over in my head." "He kept calling himself a peace of shit." "What why is he saying that". "Maybe because I kept calling him a slut". "What you better go fined him if you don't I'll take the girls and leave you I should have left you along time ago when you cheated on me go fined my son NOW".

 ** _The next day_**

"Shadow starts throwing up I d...don't f...feel s...so g...good" then everything went black. "Is this h...how I'm going to die" but then he feels water hit him. He woke up to see that it's raining. "This feel so good" but then he was attached by the lions that took over pried rock. "well look who it is the last kings bitch I was wondering were you went but I guess I to late because look at you are now skin and bones sense you look like this how about I put you out of your misery so you can suffer less".

He hits him agents the big tall rock and dislocates his right shoulder and blacks out and pretends to be dead the big lion sniffles him just to make sure he's dead. He's dead now let's go. When he wakes up he looks around to see if they are far away enough for... "Aaaaaahhhhh guhah" he screams at the top of his lungs because of his dislocated shoulder his father heard the scream and he looks down from the big tall rock to see dragged markes in the dirt path he sniffs the area. "That's him alright" a week pasted and he couldn't fined him so he went home for now.

"Dads back did you fined him". "no". "girls we are leaving but what about dad". "he'll be fine but we are leaving" "are we coming back" "no" "but he will be lonely". "I don't care anymore I just wanted my son back and I should have left him a long time ago". "We will be fine with out him and he is going to keep looking for shadow right". "Yes I am going to keep looking but when I fined him I'm keeping him with me" said there dad. "Fine lets go fined a different home". Then they left he sat down thinking of how he will get his son. it started getting dark so he went to bed.

Early the next morning he got up. "it's time to start looking for shadow again" then he set out to look for his son. (With shadow) "I need a drink" when he got to the little pond the one where he saw his family at. He looked around and went to the water drank a lot of water and past out under the shade. After a nice nap he got up he didn't see his father trying to approach him he turned to the tree he put his right foot on it and pushed his shoulder back in to place with a ..."Aaaaaaahhhhhhh gunhah" his father cringed when he saw and heard his shoulder go back into place.

Know his shoulder should heal nicely. Then he turned around and froze were he stood from seeing his father. "W...what do y...you want. Didn't you make it clear that you hate me know if you excuse me". "No. Shadow I need to talk to you and you are going to listen to me and like it you got me". "Fine what is it you want to talk about with little ol me". "First off your mother left me because I couldn't find you but when you dislocated your shoulder I heard you scream in pain and I saw the drag marks in the dirt and I want to know what happened to the lion brothers and if they touched that spot that I said I am the only one to touch it".

"Fine I will tell you what happened to the lion brothers and no they didn't touch me there".

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Shadow was badly hurt from the lion king brothers. After they both had sex with him there was another lion pried that over took the pried rock so he ran away from them but before he ran away they bet the hell out of him. He was skin and bones and was really weak._

 _ **End flashback**_

"And that's what happened know that you now please leave me alone I don't need your pity and its almost my heat so I'm going bye". "Wait come home with me I can take care of you while you're like this and I can take care of your heat when it comes". "Does that mean you will use that spot that I am dieing to use when my heat comes but I just want someone to love me and no one loves me. I think I should be going bye".

"Wait"

 ** _(Walks off)_**

"Wait". Shadow stops and waits for him "what know". "I love you as a son but I love you more as a lover". Sniff "you mean that then why did you leave me with those lion brothers if you love me that way. They raped me and they almost used that vagina. I was so scared of them that I stopped eating and now you tell me that you love me how can I believe you when you left me for dead". Ah ahh ha crying "you have to prove to me that you really love me b-by doing som-". Then he black out he was falling.

When I saw shadow falling I ran and caught him before he hit the ground and took him home. After I brought him home I went back out to hunt for us to eat and I need to do something to prove that I love him


End file.
